W.W.E. World Heavyweight Championship
The W.W.E. World Heavyweight Championship is a professional wrestling world championship currently fought for on the SmackDown Live Brand. It is the first world championship established in W.W.E. having been established in 1963 when it was awarded to Inaugural Champion Buddy Rogers. Overall there have been 51 different champions spanning 134 different reigns with the Current Champion being Kofi Kingston. He started his first Reign as Champion at WrestleMania 35. John Cena currently holds the record for most reigns at Thirteen, while Bruno Sammartino holds the reign for longest run at 2,803 days and the combined days at 4.040 Days over two reigns Currently Eight Men have have manged to hold the belt for over a year. They are Bruno Sammartino, Pedro Morales, Bob Backlund, Hulk Hogan, Randy Savage, John Cena, C.M. Punk and A.J. Styles. Title Design The W.W.E. Championship is currently in it's Sixteenth Desgin and is a modification of the Fifteenth design. It consists of the new W.W.E. Logo in the middle plate with World Heavyweight championship below it. To each side are removable plates that are interchangeable with the logo of the current champion. Custom Designs There have been Four Custom W.W.E. Designs that replace the main championship. Champion History Combined Reigns Champion Gallery 1. Buddy Rogers 2. Bruno Sammartino 3. Ivan Koloff 4. Pedro Morales 5. Stan Stasiak 6.Bruno Sammartino (2) 7.Superstar Billy Graham 8. Bob Backlund 9. The Iron Shiek 10. Hulk Hogan 11. André The Giant - Vacant 05/02/88 - 27/03/88 12. Randy Savage 13. Hulk Hogan (2) 14. The Ultimate Warrior 15. Sgt. Slaughter 16. Hulk Hogan (3) 17. The Undertaker 18. Hulk Hogan (4) - Vacant (2) 07/12/91 - 19/01/92 19. Ric Flair 20. Randy Savage (2) 21. Ric Flair (2) 22. Bret Hart 23. Yokozuna 24. Hulk Hogan (5) 25. Yokozuna (2) 26. Bret Hart (2) 27. Bob Backlund (2) 28. Diesel 29. Bret Hart (3) 30. Shawn Michaels 31. Sycho Sid 32. Shawn Michaels (2) - Vacant (3) 19/02/97 - 16/02/97 33. Bret Hart (4) 34. Sycho Sid (2) 35. The Undertaker (2) 36. Bret Hart (5) 37. Shawn Michaels (3) 38. Stone Cold Steve Austin 39. Kane 40. Stone Cold Steve Austin (2) - Vacant (4) 27/09/98 - 15/11/98 41. The Rock 42. Mankind 43. The Rock (2) 44. Mankind (2) 45. The Rock (3) 46. Stone Cold Steve Austin (3) 47. The Undertaker (3) 48. Stone Cold Steve Austin (4) 49. Mankind (3) 50. Triple H 51. Vince McMahon - Vacant (5) 20/09/99 - 26/09/99 52. Triple H (2) 53. Big Show 54. Triple H (3) 55. The Rock (4) 56. Triple H (4) 57. The Rock (5) 58. Kurt Angle 59. The Rock (6) 60. Stone Cold Steve Austin (5) 61. Kurt Angle (2) 62. Stone Cold Steve Austin (6) 63. Chris Jericho 64. Triple H (5) 65. Hollywood Hulk Hogan (6) 66. The Undertaker (4) 67. The Rock (7) 68. Brock Lesnar 69. Big Show (2) 70. Kurt Angle (3) 71. Brock Lesnar (2) 72. Kurt Angle (4) 73. Brock Lesnar (3) 74. Eddie Guerrero 75. John "Bradshaw" Layfield 76. John Cena 77. Edge 78. John Cena (2) 79. Rob Van Dam 80. Edge (2) 81. John Cena (3) - Vacant (6) 02/10/07 - 07/10/07 82. Randy Orton 83. Triple H (6) 84. Randy Orton (2) 85. Triple H (7) 86. Edge (3) 87. Jeff Hardy 88. Edge (4) 89. Triple H (8) 90. Randy Orton (3) 91. Batista - Vacant (7) 09/06/09 - 15/06/09 92. Randy Orton (4) 93. John Cena (4) 94. Randy Orton (5) 95. John Cena (5) 96. Sheamus 97. John Cena (6) 98. Batista (2) 99. John Cena (7) 100. Sheamus (2) 101. Randy Orton (6) 102. The Miz 103. John Cena (8) 104. C.M. Punk 105. C.M. Punk + Rey Mysterio 106. C.M. Punk + John Cena (9) 107. Alberto Del Rio 108. John Cena (10) 109. Alberto Del Rio (2) 110. C.M. Punk (2) 111. The Rock (8) 112. John Cena (11) 113. Daniel Bryan 114. Randy Orton (7) 115. Daniel Bryan (2) - Vacant (8) 16/09/13 - 27/10/13 116. Randy Orton (8) 117. Daniel Bryan (3) - Vacant (9) 09/06/14 - 29/06/14 118. John Cena (12) 119. Brock Lesnar (4) 120. Seth Rollins - Vacant (10) 05/11/15 - 22/11/15 121. Roman Reigns 122. Sheamus (3) 123. Roman Reigns (2) 124. Triple H (9) 125. Roman Reigns (3) 126. Seth Rollins (2) 127. Dean Ambrose 128. A.J. Styles 129. John Cena (13) 130. Bray Wyatt 131. Randy Orton (9) 132. Jinder Mahal 133. A.J. Styles (2) 134. Daniel Bryan (4) 135: Kofi Kingston 136. TBA